Un gloussement de trop
by Daiya
Summary: Drabble, thème : Glousser. C'est un MiSa, enfin... pas tout à fait ! ML en fondC'est tout court, alors, venez lire.


**Auteur : Daiya**  
**Titre : Un gloussement de trop**

**Fandom : Prison Break  
Rating : on va dire PG-13 (pour l'inceste très très très sous-entendu, mais il n'y a que moi qui le voit lol)  
Pairing : On va dire Sara/Michael (et oui...)  
Spoilers : Post saison 2 (mais pas de spoiler)  
Nombre mots : 499**

**Note : Voilà mon premier post sur PB, fandom qui me trotte de trop dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois... D'ailleurs, je n'écris que ça en ce moment lol.**

**Ce drabble a été écrit pour la communauté de FrenchDrabble à laquelle j'appartiens. Le thême du drabble était : _Glousser_. J'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**

**C'est un peu du Sara bashing (non, je ne l'aime pas, c'est un fait !)**

**_Un gloussement de trop_**

Lincoln se leva et entra dans la maison, tremblant de colère.  
Le gloussement insupportable le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine et écorcha ses oreilles.  
Il sentait la colère déferler en lui, et il était sur le point de craquer.  
Il n'en pouvait plus.  
Il se sentait prêt à faire un massacre, et pourtant il savait qu'il ne devait pas.  
Il respira profondément et retourna sur la terrasse.  
Son regard se posa sur son frère qui souriait tendrement sans un regard pour lui.  
Un éclair de tristesse traversa son regard.  
Il se rassit silencieusement.  
Michael parla, et le gloussement reprit, plus strident que jamais.  
Lincoln prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
Et tandis que le bruit se prolongeait, il émit un grognement bruyant.  
Michael se tourna vers lui et lui demanda si ça allait.  
« Ça va. » maugréa-t-il en se levant.  
Il s'échappa vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit.  
Il tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.  
Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, même quand le lit s'affaissa.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Linc ? »  
Lincoln fixa son frère avec indifférence.  
« Où est Sara ? »  
Michael fronça les sourcils.  
« Elle débarrasse la table, pourquoi ? »  
« Pour rien. » soupira l'aîné.  
Il se redressa et attrapa avec tendresse la main de son frère. Il noua ses doigts aux siens et murmura :  
« Je crois que je vais partir, Mike. »  
Son frère se figea.  
« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! »  
Lincoln sourit tristement.  
« Parce que je ne peux pas rester là, entre vous deux. Je ne supporte pas cette situation. Je dois bien te laisser vivre ta vie. »  
Michael baissa la tête, et serra davantage la main de son frère.  
« Mais… j'ai besoin que tu sois là, moi ! »  
Lincoln remua, mal à l'aise.  
« Tu as Sara, Mike. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. »  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
« Je vais aller dormir à l'hôtel, je viendrai chercher mes affaires demain. »  
Il perçut le petit cri de son frère. Mais il posa quand même la main sur la pognée.  
« Linc ! »  
L'aîné se tourna vers son frère, et il sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue du visage ravagé de Michael.  
« Je suis désolé, Mike. Mais je ne peux pas partager. Tu l'as choisi elle, alors je dois m'effacer. Laisse-moi partir. »  
Un larme glissa sur la joue de Michael, et Lincoln décida qu'il en avait assez vu.  
Il quitta la pièce.  
« Où vas-tu ? »  
Il se retourna.  
La dinde le regardait, une lueur ironique teintant ses prunelles.  
« Je m'en vais. Je te laisse Michael, tu dois être contente. »  
Il fixa longuement la jeune femme, la mettant en garde silencieusement.  
Puis il quitta la maison. Il quitta Michael.  
Mais le gloussement de Sara, lui, sembla le poursuivre comme un leitmotiv.  
Encore et encore.

_**Fin**_

**J'ai du en couper beaucoup, vu que ça faisait presque 700 mots... (j'ai encore du mal avec les drabbles lol)**

**J'espère que ce n'était pas trop trop pitoyable... lol**

**Bon, pour celles et ceux qui lisent mes autres fics, la suite de _Tout S'efface_ arrivera bientôt promis :)**

**Je publierai un autre drabble PB dans peu de temps, un peu plus violent...**

**Bref, merci de m'avoir lue, à bientôt**

**Daiya**


End file.
